<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever by Akiruo (Akiruo02)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467659">Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruo02/pseuds/Akiruo'>Akiruo (Akiruo02)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Future Fic, They are just watching a movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruo02/pseuds/Akiruo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching a movie is fun, well most of the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss sighs as she sinks on to Ruby. Ruby smiles as they continue to watch the movie on her scroll. Ruby rests her chin on Weiss’ shoulder and kisses her cheek. “This is nice,” she says. Weiss nods in agreement. It has been a while since they’ve had time together. Ruby was busy being a huntress, saving the world like always. While she was busy with making changes in the SDC.</p><p>Ruby cuddles closer to her as she focuses on the movie. Weiss smiles as she leans on to her. “What are you thinking?” Ruby asks all of a sudden.</p><p> Weiss blinks and looks up, sharp silver eyes staring at her. She smiles. “Just thinking how lucky I am that you’re here right now,” she says. “ and I just really miss you.”</p><p> Ruby smiles cheekily. “I miss you too.” Wrapping her arm around Weiss tighter, the sweet scent of roses flow around Weiss as she turns back to the movie they were watching.</p><p>Silence soon fills the room, just the two of them on the couch watching the movie. The lights are off and the only light source around them is coming from the scroll and a dim light coming from the hallway towards the bathroom. Soon enough the movie ends and the scroll dims. They stay in each other's arms for a while before another video starts to play.</p><p>“WEISS!!!” Ruby calls out. “Happy Birthday!” she says as she gives her a big smile. “Wish I could be there with you right now, but you know I'm still on a mission. I promise I’ll make it up to you when I get back. Oh I know we can go to that restaurant you wanted to try out, I’ll even wear those lady stilts if that’s how we’re gonna get in.” Weiss smiles at her. “Gah, Lady stilts...” Ruby groans in the video. “...anyways yeah, You’ll have me all day when I get back ah no, you’ll have me for as long as you need me, after all, we’re together forever right!” Ruby says as she holds up her hand. A band around her ring finger was clear as day.</p><p> “Together forever...” Weiss mutters as she looks at her ring. “You promised...”</p><p> Ruby’s arm wraps tighter around her. “I know,” she says. “And I’m sorry...”</p><p>Weiss holds back a sob as she pulls the red tattered cloak closer around her. “Liar.” She starts to shake a bit. The video on her scroll still playing and the audio filling the room. Weiss sobs as the video near its end.</p><p> “I love you, Weiss.” Ruby says. “And I will be with you forever”</p><p>“Liar”</p><p>“Together forever!”</p><p>“You left...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this a few months back, dunno why I didnt want to post it but here it is. I also only did fast edits.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>